You gotta go there to come back
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: Gabriella Davis is gorgeous, rich, with famous fashion designer Brooke Davis for a mom and almost everything she's ever wanted,everything except a father. Can she dig deep into her mother's past to find the man she's never known? Brucas of course!
1. Chapter 1

How would I describe my life? Glamorous, Exciting, Alluring. You'll never hear any complaints from me. I live with my mom in Manhattan. She's a famous fashion designer. She's unbelievable, I swear. She created her own clothing line when she was eighteen, and now she's one of the biggest designers in the world. And one of the best moms in the world. Brooke Davis is incredible. Me, I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Davis. But my friends call me Brie. At nineteen, I'm a sophomore at NYU with a major in English. I've wanted to be a writer for as long as I can remember. My mom says I'm just like _he who shall not be named _when it comes to my writing. Oh, sorry, I mean my dad. He's pretty much the only thing I _can't _talk to my mom about. Mom says he split when I was born. She always shuts down when I bring him up, My Aunt Peyton, my mom's best friend and my second mom says it's because he hurt her so badly and because she probably still loves him, but it's no skin off my nose, as far as I'm concerned, it's his loss. We live in a snazzy condo on the Upper East Side, and my Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake and their kids, and my best friends Jenny and Josh live next door. Aunt Peyton owns her own record label and Uncle Jake is a signed artist. He has an amazing voice, and even if he wasn't the closest thing I had to a father, I'd still have all of his CD's. I unlock the door to the condo and throw my pick knapsack on the kitchen counter. The first thing I do is log onto my computer. I'm addicted to my laptop, Jenny calls it my lifeline. I scan through my emails and stop at a new email from my Aunt Haley. Haley's my mom's other best friend and my third mom, but she lives back in Tree Hill so I almost never get to see her.

_Brie,_

_I miss you so much! I have a surprise, we're coming to visit, Jamie's been nagging how he hasn't seen you guys in ages so me and Nathan caved and we'll be there in a week. Don't tell your mom or Peyton and Jake, I want to surprise them, I'll need you to pick us up from the airport, I'll have Jamie call you (he has a new girlfriend by the way, I think it's serious) I can't wait to see you Brie, I really have missed you. Write me back_

_Aunt Haley_

I wrote her back how excited I was and that I'd call Jamie tonight. New girlfriend huh. Jamie's the little brother I always wanted. Even though we live 3000 miles away, I couldn't love him more. Seems like he was keeping this new girlfriend a secret.

"Brie, you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen"

"I called you" Josh opened the fridge and grabbed a coke. I watched him take a long swig. I would never tell him this, but it doesn't get much better than Josh. Tall, dreamy eyes and a body that he kept up with varsity basketball.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he narrowed his eyes

"No reason"

"Right" He brought the coke back to his lips "So what's up with ignoring my calls"

"I was busy, I was gonna call you back"

"Busy doing what?"

"I was with Ryan." Josh rolled his eyes, and threw the empty coke can into the trash. Ryan Holder was my boyfriend and Josh's arch enemy. O.K, so maybe that's a little dramatic but they've never liked each other and I guess I made matters worse when Ry and I started going out.

"Whatever" he mumbled

"Oh, don't be a baby…where's Jen?"

"She's with Chris"

I wiggled my eyebrows "Chris again huh, they're getting serious"

"I guess" he said leaning against the counter "I don't like him"

"Josh, you don't like anybody we go out with"

"You guys don't like anybody I go out with either" he shot back

"Because you go out with sluts my friend"

"That's a little harsh Gabriella"

"You know it's true" I smirk; amused he had used my full name.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he changes the subject. Josh hates when we talk about his love life. Or maybe sex life would be the more accurate way to describe it.

"Yeah, Uncle Jake said he left the passes in your room" Uncle Jake was performing at a new club, and had gotten us backstage passes.

"We'll leave at nine" he said turning to leave "I said nine Brie, not ten; I swear if you and Jen take forever I'm leaving"

Josh was such a guy.

"By the way" he said sticking his head back in the doorway "I bought you a book, it was written by some guy from Tree Hill. Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother that nobody ever talks about." He pulled the book from his bag and threw it on the coffee table. "It looked interesting; I thought you'd like it"

"Thanks Josh" I smile

He winks at me, and despite myself my heart starts beating a little faster, and my stomach flips

_What the hell was that?_

"See ya later"

Now I don't know what's getting into me, but Josh is like my brother. Maybe it's because he rarely does anything nice for me, yeah, that's it, because the alternative is just way too weird to even think about. I grab a coke and head to my room to find a dress to wear that night, An Unkindness of Ravens forgotten for the moment on my coffee table.


	2. Chapter 2

"It looks better on you" Jen pouted as she zipped up the short green dress I had just slipped into. My mom made Jenny and I new dresses every month. One of the perks of having a designer mother. Jen and I exchanged all the time.

"No worries, I didn't like how last month's dress fit me anyway" I motioned her to follow me into my walk in closet "I forgot to have you try it on"

I left her to try on the dress while I hurriedly curled my hair, it was already 8:30, and I didn't want Josh to have an excuse to yell at us.

"What do you think?" I turned to look at Jenny and squealed in delight "It's perfect" The black dress accentuated her curves in all the right places "You look amazing Jen"

"Thanks"

We finished our makeup, and Jen helped me finish my hair. At nine when Josh knocked on my bedroom door, we were slipping into our heels

"HA!" I said opening the door "We're ready"

His mouth dropped open "Wow" and for the second time that day my heart skipped a beat under his gaze.

"Thanks" I trailed a finger down his chest "You don't look so bad yourself" I said eyeing the black shirt he wore, over dark jeans. Josh and I flirted with each other all the time, what wasn't normal was the butterflies I had been feeling in my stomach lately, or the way I got excited every time I knew I was going to see him.

"Maybe you guys should wear jackets or something"

"It's May Joshua" Jen laughed

"Fine, let's get out of here"

"Lemme just leave mom a note"

_Hey mom,_

_Went to Uncle Jake's concert with J squared, won't be back too late, I left spaghetti on the stove, EAT! Call me on my cell if you need me,_

_Love you,_

_Brie_

_Xoxo_

"Let's rock and roll" I said sticking the note on the fridge.

x-x-x

The concert was great. Uncle Jake rocked it as usual, and he called Josh up to sing a song. As if he didn't have enough going for him Josh is an amazing singer, whenever he opened his mouth he usually had girls swooning. One in particular threw herself on the stage and when Josh winked at her she fainted in her friend's arms.

I rolled my eyes "Pathetic"

"If I didn't know you any better I would say you're jealous"

"Ha, yeah right, of what?"

"I don't know" Jenny smiled mischievously

"No way am I jealous Jen, I just think it's sad when girls feel the need to throw themselves at him"

"Hmmm"

O.K, so Jen knows me almost better than I know myself, but I thought I was doing pretty good at hiding these weird new feelings I was having for Josh. It looked like I was going to have to do better.

"Eight numbers" he smirked holding up his phone in his hand

"You promised not to ditch us Josh" Jen warned

"Calm down" he said taking seat next to me and throwing his arm around my shoulders "Tomorrow's another day"

x-x-x

I opened the door quietly and tip toed to my mom's room. She was a light sleeper and I didn't want to wake her. I peeked into her bedroom and shook my head at the plate of uneaten spaghetti on the dresser next to her bed. I picked up the sketch book that lay open in front of her and lay it on the table. I pulled her sheets up around her and grabbed the plate of food. At thirty seven my mom didn't look a day over twenty five. She was gorgeous.

"Goodnight mom" I whispered as I softly closed the door.

I cleaned up the kitchen before making my way to my bedroom. I called Ryan, but got no answer

"_Hey Ry, It's Brie, just checking in, I had fun tonight, but I missed you, call me when you get this, I'll try to stay up"_

I ended the call and dialed a number I could have called in my sleep

"Gabby" Jamie was the only person who called me Gabby. "I can't be like everyone else" he always said.

"You do know it was your turn to call me" I chided him

"I know" Jamie said "I'm sorry, it's just I've been so busy, you never told me senior year was so tough"

"You'll get through it" I reassure him "But I hear that's not the only thing taking up your time"

"I should have known mom would blab" he complained.

"She wouldn't have had to if you had told me"

"I know" he sighed "I'm sorry Gabby, I was going to tell you, but things have been so crazy."

"Tell me about her"

"Her name's Hayden, she's amazing, she reminds me a lot of you, I think you're gonna love her"

"If you love her, I'm sure I will too" I reassured him

"I know you will" he said confidently

"I can't wait till you get here" I tell him "It's been too long since we've hung out, just the two of us"

"I know, we get in at 2 in the afternoon on Sunday"

"I'll be there, call me when you land"

"I will, see you then"

"O.K, Love you Jamie"

"Love you too Gabby"

I ended the call and after another hour gave up on waiting for Ryan to call me back. I fell asleep still in the dress I had worn to the club.

x-x-x

I love Saturdays. It's the day I spend with my mom, just the two of us.

"You up mom?" I peek into her room

"Yeah, get in here" I smile and jump into bed with her snuggling into her arms

"How was last night?"

"I was fun" I said "Uncle Jake did great, and Josh did a song too"

"How did Josh do?"

"He had girls throwing their bras onstage" I rolled my eyes

She laughed "Josh will be Josh I suppose"

"Yeah sure" I mumbled "How was your day?" I asked changing the subject

"It was great Brie; Macy's approved the new designs"

"That's great Mom" I smiled "I'm proud of you"

I loved this time with my mom; we always made time for each other no matter wha-

"Honey, I have some bad news"

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously sitting up

"I have an important meeting today. I'll have to cut our day short"

How ironic is that…

"Well, that's O.K" I said trying to mask my disappointment. She saw right through me

"Hey" she said squeezing my arm "We'll make up for it next week, I promise"

"O.K" I smiled easing out of bed "I'll go make the pancakes"

x-x-x

After having breakfast in bed and watching a movie together Mom left for her meeting and I settled down to get started on the book Josh had gotten for me.

'An unkindness of ravens'

It's funny but I had never met Lucas Scott. Sure I had heard about him, but every time we were in Tree Hill, he conveniently _wasn't_. Once Jenny and I were eavesdropping and we heard Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton saying he always made sure to be gone when Mom was around, but I've never found out why. It never seemed that important I guess, one thing I do know is from the picture at the back of this book, just like Uncle Nate, and Jamie Lucas Scott is definitely a hottie. It's probably a Scott thing. I guess I should get started

"…_To all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love"_

_My name is Lucas Scott and I have an epic love story. This book tells of that journey, of how I lost myself along the way and in the end how I found not only love, but found myself. _

So I'm halfway through and I can't seem to stop. I'm learning so much. Turns out this Lucas Scott dated both my mom _**and**_ Aunt Peyton. And this so called epic love story, well I'm still waiting to find out who he ends up with at the end of the book, I'm leaning towards Mom since Aunt Peyton is happily married, but that still leaves the question, what happened between Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis.

_She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and Beautiful and Brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is gonna change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it"_

I'm beginning to wonder if it's a coincidence that Lucas Scott is hardly mentioned and speaking about my father is avoided like a deadly disease. Could Lucas Scott be my father? Of course not, if mom knew where my father was, she would tell me. I've been watching too much TV.

_They say you never know what you have until it's gone, but it's also true you never know what you're missing until it arrives. Brooke Davis entered my life and I was never the same. She opened her heart to me, and I not knowing what a privilege I had been given, abused it. And I lost what might have possibly been the best thing that had ever happened to me._

I wish he would be more specific. What does he mean he abused it? Maybe I should do some investigating on my own, good thing Aunt Haley was coming in a couple days. I think it's time me and my second and third mom had a heart to heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, Josh needs a ride to practice, and his car won't start, can I borrow yours and give him a ride"

"Sure honey" she said her eyes focused on the sketch she was drawing

"O.K, be back in a minute"

I grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door. What's a little white lie? Truth is I was going to the airport to get Uncle Nate, Aunt Haley and Jamie. I slid into the driver's seat and flipped open my cell phone. Jamie answered on the first ring

"Hey, I'm leaving now; I should be there in half an hour"

"Perfect, we just landed" he told me

"See you soon" I said before hanging up. Mom was gonna flip. I couldn't wait to see her face. All her best friends in one place. I can't even remember the last time they were all together. Plus I was anxious to find out some more information about Mom and Lucas, or Brucas as I had read in the book. I turned into the airport and I didn't know how much I had missed them until I saw the three of them standing at the curb. I stopped the car right in front of them, and hopped out.

"Brie"

Jamie pulled me into his arms and lifted me off the ground

"Since when can you pick me up" I laughed

"You're beautiful" he smiled

"O.K, O.K, stop hogging her"

I laughed as Jamie let me go, and Nathan wrapped his arms around me "It's been too long Gabriella Davis, I missed you"

"I missed you too Uncle Nate"

He let me go and Aunt Haley all but jumped into my arms

"Brie" was all she said, it spoke volumes.

On the ride home, Jamie told me more about his new girlfriend, and Aunt Haley told me she was starting a new CD. I couldn't wait to hear the demos she had. We pulled into the garage, and I told them to wait outside the door. I walked into the apartment, and found my mom exactly where I left her.

"Mom, I'm back"

"That's great honey" she mumbled, the pencil she held in her hand moving rapidly across the page.

"Guess who I found outside"

"Who?" she asked finally looking up. I opened the door, and realized just how much they meant to her. Mom squealed and in one stride, she and Aunt Haley were clinging to each other. I looked at Jamie and he winked at me

"Let's give them a minute."

x-x-x

After everyone had settled down, and Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake came home, we all went out to dinner. I forgot how much fun we all had when we were together. After dinner, Jenny, Josh, Jamie and I headed to the condo's basketball court where we decided to play two on two. Girls against guys. Jen and I are pretty good but no match for Josh and Jamie and they crushed us.

"That's the game right there" Josh said shooting the ball from the three point line "We win"

"It was clearly an unfair match" Jenny complained

"It was your idea to play girls against guys" Josh laughed

"You got better" Jamie told her "Last time we played you couldn't shoot three pointers"

"Well I've sorta been practicing" she smiled a blush creeping up her cheeks

"It shows" he told her

Josh and I locked gazes and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Surprise, surprise, what was this? Jamie and Jenny? What are the odds of that? We played for another hour, and called it a night. I had work to do. I bid Jenny, Josh and Jamie goodnight and went straight to my mom's room. Just when I was wondering how I was gonna get Aunt Haley alone we practically collided, her on the way out, me on the way in.

"Brie, your mom needs some alone time right now" she said taking my hand and pulling me along with her.

"Is she O.K?" I asked worriedly. "Mom hates to be alone"

"She just heard something I'm not sure she was ready for" she said taking a seat on the couch. "She'll be fine" she reassured me

'Well I did want to talk to you about something"

She patted the seat next to her "Shoot"

"Josh bought me a book a couple days ago." I started "The author was Lucas Scott"

"Brie-"

"I'm not finished Aunt Haley"

"O.K, go ahead"

"Imagine my surprise when I started reading about my own mom, you and Peyton, Uncle Nate, and Uncle Jake."

"Did you finish the book?"

"He ended up with Aunt Peyton" I answered softly "Is that why Mom hates him, because he chose Aunt Peyton"

"Brie, I think you should talk to your mom about this"

"I'm asking you" I snapped.

"You're angry"

"No, not at all" I said sarcastically "I'm just peachy"

"Look Brie, I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't have kept it from you, but it's not my place to tell you"

"Fine, I'll just go ask mom right now" I said

"No you won't" she said grabbing my arm "You won't ask her anything right now Gabriella, and that's an order"

"Fine" I said pulling my arm from her tight grasp "I guess we're done here"

"I don't want you to be mad"

"We can't always have what we want, can we?" And with that, I headed to my room.

x-x-x

The next morning Jamie and I went out to breakfast together. His treat.

"Mom says you're mad at her" he said stealing a piece of bacon from my plate

"Oh" I said evasively

"She won't tell me why"

I stayed silent.

"So I figured you would" he told me

"I don't really know why I'm mad Jamie" I sighed "That's the thing"

"What do you mean?" He asked

I pulled out the book I had started carrying around in my purse. "Have you ever seen this book?"

"Yeah, I think I have. My mom has a copy of it, but I've never read it"

"Can you tell me about your Uncle Lucas?"

"Gabby, what does Uncle Luke have to do with anything?" he asked the confusion evident on his face.

"I'm not sure yet, just tell me about him"

"O.K" he said hesitantly "Uncle Luke is great, he's always there when you need someone to talk to, whenever I used to get mad at Mom and Dad I'd always go to Uncle Luke's. Do you remember that time I was mad at you because you ditched me for that jerk you used to date"

"Matt, yeah I remember"

"Well Uncle Luke was the one who told me you were getting older, and hanging out with the closest thing to your brother was gonna take a backseat for a while"

"Did you know that he used to date my mom and Aunt Peyton?" I asked.

I could see the look of surprise on his face, and I already knew the answer

"How do you know that?"

I slid the book across the table "It's all in there, this is his book"

"I still don't understand why you're mad at Mom" he said glancing down at the book in front of him.

"Jamie, have you ever wondered why your uncle never wanted you to read his book, why he never talked to you about it"

"Well I just figured he didn't think I'd be into it"

"Read the book" I told him "And even if I am mad at Aunt Haley right now, after reading this I respect her so much for what she went through, and the love story between her and Uncle Nate is amazing. I hope someday someone loves me the way they love each other."

"You'll get it Gabby" he said softly "It's impossible for you not to"

"Let's get out of here, you have reading to do"


End file.
